


Дело не в Киме

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Marina_ri



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Чертов Джиб-кон. Кон, на котором Джаред в прошлом году выбил плечо. Кон, с которого Джареду пришлось уехать из-за травмы сестры Кортез. И вот теперь это»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело не в Киме

Иногда он думает, во всем виноват Ким.  
  
Дженсен стоит, прижимая прямой спиной дверь в туалет изнутри, слушая нетерпеливый стук и раздраженное бухтение Клифа из коридора, и думает: это все старый дьявол Ким Маннерс. Очень вероятно, если бы этот — живущий, похоже, не здесь, а в каждом создаваемом им киношном мире — пронзительный талантливый человек не обвенчал простыми профессиональными словами их с Джаредом, Дженсен был бы далеко отсюда сейчас.  
  
— Сейчас, — глухо вторит внутреннему голосу Джаред из кабинки. — Я сейчас. Мне нужно еще пару ми…  
  
Окончание фразы тонет в мучительном звуке. Джаред закашливается, захлебывается и снова блюет, там, за пластиковой серой дверью туалетной кабинки.  
  
Может, был бы Голливуд. Вряд ли, но вероятность есть. Ладно, не Марвел, конечно, но можно же пофантазировать.  
  
От фантазий ни грустно, ни весело — так, неловко.  
  
— Дженсен, выйди к ним. Я подойду позже, — просит Джаред из кабинки. В его голосе неуместные, дурацкие умоляющие нотки. Дженсена они злят.  
  
— Я не уйду, пока тебе не станет лучше, — твердо сообщает Дженсен. — И ты никуда не подойдешь. Я забронировал тебе билет, ты летишь домой.  
  
Тишина в кабинке пугает.  
  
Дженсен слышит, как Клиф в коридоре отходит в сторону гримерок, его удаляющийся голос сообщает кому-то из организаторов, что ребята выйдут на сцену вот буквально через пять минут.  
  
Дженсен решительно делает два шага и открывает дверцу кабинки. Джаред неудобно сидит на полу, упираясь спиной в одну стенку, а стопами — в другую, колени торчат вверх, он растрепанный и очень белый. Он испуганно смотрит на Дженсена снизу вверх и с этой красной сеткой сосудов в глазах выглядит, как загримированный для Хэллоуина вампир-героинщик. Не настоящий, а так. Роль.  
  
— Это же Рим, — хрипло говорит Джаред и продолжает пялиться снизу вверх, как маленький. — Я не могу опять. Рим.  
  
Дженсен понимает, что он хочет сказать. Чертов Джиб-кон. Кон, на котором Джаред в прошлом году выбил плечо. Кон, с которого Джареду пришлось уехать из-за травмы сестры Кортез. И вот теперь это.  
  
— Я найду, что им сказать. Даже не думай.  
  
— Мне нужно немного времени, — шепчет Джаред. — Наверное, я траванулся.  
  
— У тебя паническая атака в полный рост, — мягко говорит Дженсен.  
  
Он садится рядом с Джаредом прямо на пол, обнимает его за плечи, приваливая к себе, и гладит по затылку. Удивительно, как камера добавляет Джареду объема. Черт, он такой хрупкий и тонкий. Джареда надо уметь снимать. Дженсен не понимает, почему практически все их приглашенные режиссеры не могут показать на экране, насколько Сэм красивый. Дженсен покажет. Они начнут съемочный сезон с его серии, и он покажет.  
  
— Съел что-то не то, — глухо говорит Джаред, утыкаясь лицом Дженсену в грудь. Губы двигаются, задевая футболку Дженсена, горячий выдох согревает кожу сквозь ткань.  
  
— Ты перегорел. Как лампочка. Тебе бесполезно туда выходить. Ты не просто пустой. Тебя вырубило.  
  
— Меня нет? — уточняет Джаред.  
  
О, господи.  
  
— Еще как есть, — фальшиво-бодро усмехается Дженсен и целует Джареда во влажный висок, надолго задерживая губы у бьющейся жилки. Через поцелуй передается бешеный пульс Джареда. У Дженсена начинает в такт колотиться сердце.  
  
Он не должен злиться на ребят, которые собрались в зале, которые поджидают их с Джаредом в фойе, ловят на этажах, в баре гостиницы и в лифтах. Он ни разу не кривил душой, когда говорил фанатам, что сериал до сих пор держится благодаря их поддержке. И еще немножечко благодаря Киму Маннерсу. Потому что Дженсен влюбился.  
  
Не должен, но Дженсен злится. Они рассказывают его Джареду свои истории. Тревожные, трагичные, страшные. Истории со счастливом концом или вовсе без конца. И Джаред слушает каждого, серьезно, слушает. Вовлекается, переживает, отдает им кусок себя.  
  
— ...И они не видят краев, ты понимаешь? Ты не видишь краев!  
  
И когда это Дженсен начал говорить вслух?  
  
— Ты включаешься на каждого, это неправильно, ты загнался, не соображаешь, что ли?! Есть же ресурс у каждой лампочки…  
  
— Чего ты с этой лампочкой… — вяло пытается отмахнуться Джаред.  
  
— Правильно, не лампочка. Генератор. Тебя нужно подзарядить. Тебе надо заняться собой. Собой и мальчишками. Мы с тобой хрен знает сколько времени не отдыхали, и… и вдвоем не были. Серьезно, чувак. Твой рейс через два часа. Не хочешь это делать для себя, сделай, блядь, для меня.  
  
Дженсен даже не верит, когда слышит сдавленное, тихое: «Ладно». И потом:  
  
— Уйди, я опять....  
  
— Да что я там не видел, — бормочет Дженсен, придерживая Джареду волосы, подставляя ладонь, чтобы удобнее было упираться лбом, когда выворачивает.  
  


***

  
Ленточный транспортер с багажом ползет слишком медленно, таксист тормозит, тяжелый чемодан прыгает на каменной дорожке и не дает идти быстрее.  
  
Джастис спит в комнате Томми, а тот тихонько играет рядом. Пацан прикладывает палец к губам и смешно шикает, становясь в эту секунду безумно похожим на своего папу, когда тот дурачится. Дженсен все равно подходит к кровати и целует дочь.  
  
— Папа спит, мама с Шепом и Эльтой у бассейна, — отчитывается Том.  
  
— Ты, значит, за главного? — здоровается с ним за руку Дженсен, и Томми важно кивает.  
  
— Я скоро, только проверю твоего папу.  
  
Джаред не спит. Он лежит поверх покрывала в свободных домашних джинсах и толстовке и смотрит в потолок. И как ему не жарко?.. Даже кондей не включен.  
  
Дженсен оглядывает комнату быстрым взглядом — ни ноутбука, ни телефона. Хорошо. Рядом с Джаредом на тумбочке стоит поднос с нетронутым стаканом апельсинового сока и на белой тарелке фирменные блинчики Эльты, пухлые, с крупными ягодами вишни сверху. Хоть одна их жена умеет готовить. Дженсен фыркает от собственных мыслей. «Их жена». Два долбанутых турецких султана, ну конечно.  
  
— Чего ты? — вскидывается на звук Джаред. Он ведет себя так, словно они пару часов как расстались, а ведь с Рима прошло уже три дня.  
  
— Смотрю, миссис Эклз обеспечивает тебе достойный уход.  
  
В другой день Джаред точно съязвил бы на тему того, что миссис Эклз справляется лучше мистера Эклза, но теперь он только виновато дергает углом рта в кривой улыбке.  
  
— Мне лучше. Скоро встану.  
  
Дженсен закрывает дверь изнутри на замок.  
  
— Дай-ка я лучше лягу. Соскучился.  
  
Джаред сейчас как никогда похож на Сэма, тот же щенячий взгляд. Это бывает редко, обычно он — всегда Джаред, и Дженсен обожает его за это. За то, что его маски — самые «не масочные», самые настоящие. Просто миллион граней Джареда Падалеки. Дженсен так не может. Он вообще без активированной брони не общается с людьми, и только в такие минуты, как сейчас, когда они вдвоем, он может размякнуть. В смысле. Ну. Расслабиться. Оголиться. Во всех гребаных смыслах.  
  
Впрочем, ему-то как раз сейчас размякать нельзя.  
  
— Дженсен, я… ты… Слушай, я вообще не звезда сегодня… и не брился сто лет. И…  
  
— Да плевать.  
  
Дженсен почти целиком забирается под растянутую толстовку, почти надевает ее на себя вместе с Джаредом, выцеловывая по чуть влажной коже замысловатые знаки. Он начинает от пояса джинсов с разболтанной пуговицей и заканчивает возле острых ключиц, с беспокойством отмечая, как сильно Джаред похудел.  
  
Джаред тихо вздыхает и подается всем телом к ладоням и губам, и неловко елозит раскинутыми руками по постели, словно бы страшась коснуться Дженсена, словно в первый раз.  
  
С ним каждый раз — как в первый, и снова не из-за масок, а из-за этих острых падалечьих граней. Он неистовый и нежный, грубый и шелковый, ребячливый и мудрый, и искренний всегда настолько, что ломит зубы. И страшно.  
  
Чего страшно, Дженсен и сам не знает. Наверное, он всегда опасался, что лампочка перегорит.  
  
Дался же банальный образ, а?  
  
Губы Джареда сухие и жаркие, и на вкус как мятный лосьон для полоскания рта. Если сейчас три часа дня, то выходит — Джаред с утра так и не ел.  
  
— Хочешь в рот? — шепчет Джаред и наконец-то гладит, гладит по голой спине, как ищет что между лопаток.  
  
— Не-е. Потом. Через пару дней. Вот ты встанешь, вот у тебя встанет…  
  
— ...И ты вставишь? — фыркает Джаред.  
  
Слабым, щиплющим зарядом тока искрит. Оживает.  
  
Фуф.  
  
— Вот уж не сомневайся! — обещает Дженсен и заползает под одеяло и под Джареда. Позволяет разлечься на себе, ласкает Джареда за ушами, целует в подбородок и подтаскивает себя выше.  
  
Джаред лежит щекой на груди и что-то бормочет себе под нос. Дженсен косится на аппетитно пахнущие блинчики и замечает на тумбочке роман Тома Вулфа в потрепанный обложке. «Электропрохладительный кислотный тест» ощерился закладками и выглядит зачитанным до дыр.  
  
— На хиппи потянуло? — спрашивает Дженсен, с удовольствием вдыхая запах волос Джареда. — Хочется вечеринок и ЛСД?  
  
— Хочется тебя, — сообщает Джаред, сжимая кольцом пальцы у Дженсена на члене.  
  
Это странная ласка, мягкая, слишком теплая и непривычно невзаимная. Но Дженсен знает: Джаред бы сказал, если бы хотел сам. Дал бы понять. Его стояк не пропустить.  
  
Дженсен закрывает глаза, утыкается носом Джареду в макушку и дышит им все время, пока его ласкают длинные, слишком слабо сейчас сжатые пальцы.  
  
Он плывет от смеси разных ощущений, от этой не-сжатости, от желания Джареда сделать ему хорошо. Без обратки.  
  
Дженсен тихо стонет, кончая Джареду в ладонь. Потом долго и жадно смотрит, как Джаред облизывает пальцы, смакуя и тихо улыбаясь. Он как будто подзаряжается, обретает краски, расцветает.  
  
Нет. Ким Маннерс ни при чем. Он был мировой мужик и уж точно не понаслышке знал о всяких там электропрохладительных кислотных тестах, поколение битников, хуй ли. Но он ни при чём.  
  
У них не было шансов друг против друга.  
  
Дженсен проваливается в марево дневного сна, слыша, как в бассейне Женевьев с Эльтой плещутся с детьми и смеются.


End file.
